Moonlight Romance
by Lizzie13
Summary: Lately, Serena has been acting strange. She has seem to forgotten all knowledge of her being Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts, and Tuxedo mask. What has happened, and WHY is she help Ann and Alan???!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! This iz my first fanfic, so I'm REALLY sorry if it totally suckz. I got a bit a writer's block while writing thiz so umm. that might explain a couple of thingz. And to tell you the truth, I really don't know what I'm doing. In thiz fic (it doesn't really go with the original story line), Andrew already knows that Darien is madly in love with Serena. I hope you like it!  
  
I'd like to give thanx to MoonDream, FireG_rl, Tearheart, and FlowerFly. They are the best friendz anyone could ever have. You guyz rock!  
  
And a special thanx to silvermoon. She helped me write this fanfic. Without her, I could never get this finished, or even started. She writes the BEST fanfics! After Alicia Blade and Lilac Summers, of course. You should REALLY read her stories! 'Maybe its Destiny' was hilarious! And so was 'Mirror Image'. You just hafta check 'em out!  
  
Oooh and send me lots of reviews! I live on reviews, and reviews alone (except for chocolate, TV, and shopping)!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon. I wish I did. I have to wait until I get enough money to buy Sailor Moon from Naoko. Wish me luck! . . . money for the poor?  
  
Remembah! Browniez must come from da heart.  
  
On with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PART ONE OF: Moonlight Romance  
  
"Time For Change" "You're the biggest jerk, ever! You're a big arrogant, chauvinistic, conceited, egotistical, big-headed, self-centered-"  
  
"Gee, meatball head, I didn't know you knew such BIG words."  
  
"Ugh! You're impossible, you know that?!" Serena screamed in frustration. Just another usual argument with Darien. "I am so outta here!" with that Serena stomped out of the arcade leaving Darien to watch her go.  
  
Andrew shook his head. "Geez, Darien. You sure know how to charm a girl," he said sarcastically.  
  
"I can't help it, my mind just goes blank and I say the first thing that comes to my head. She has that affect on me," Darien sighed. He drank some coffee.  
  
Andrew just shook his head again. 'Poor Darien. He's really got it bad for Serena,' he thought.  
  
Darien got up, " I think I'm gonna go now. See ya, man." He walked out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
When Darien got to his apartment, it was still light outside. He looked at his watch. It was only 5:30. He went to take a shower, then ate some dinner. He sighed. His life was so.so dull. Everything about it was dull, even his apartment seemed as though no one was living in it. He needed something, or someone to brighten it up. 'I need Serena', he thought sadly. He finally decided to go to the park for a while. 'Maybe she's gonna be there, if she's not then I'll just clear my head for a while.'  
  
* * *  
  
Serena was walking through the park. It was so peaceful. Usually there were loads of people there, but today the park seemed as though it was vacant. Serena sat down on the bench that was next to her. She looked at the calm lake. 'This is so perfect', she thought. She closed her eyes. A small smiled played on her lips. Serena breathed in the clean air. It smelled crisp and fresh. She relaxed and stretched a little as she sat there happily. She gently dozed off after a while.  
  
* * *  
  
As Darien strolled through the park he took in the scent of the flowers and watched the few people that were there. He watched two little kids messing around with each other, as the parents looked on and hoped that none of them would get hurt. Darien felt his body tense up. He tried to think of something else when his eyes fell on a sleeping figure on a bench.  
  
It was Serena. Her golden hair was wrapped around her like a halo. Darien's hands itched to caress the silky mass of hair. Her lips were carved into a smiled. Darien just stared at her for a couple of minutes. Then he frowned. 'It's getting late,' he thought, so he decided to try to wake her. He said her name a couple of times, then he shook her gently.  
  
"Come on, Meatball head. Wake up," he said.  
  
She woke with a start. "Don't call me Meatball head!" she yelled at him.  
  
"So, you finally decided to wake up, huh?" Darien asked amusingly.  
  
"I was having a good dream! You just had to wake me up, didn't you? Always messing things up!" Serena grumbled.  
  
"Well, sorry! I was trying to help. You know, helping you wake up so your mom won't get mad at you for staying out late. I didn't know that you wanted to get in trouble, meatball head," Darien spat back.  
  
Serena was speechless.  
  
"Serena, I'm sorry I yelled. I didn't mean to," Darien said apologetically.  
  
"You're actually apologizing for something? Oh my god! Darien what happened? Are you okay? Do you feel sick? Did you hit your hea-"  
  
Darien cut her off. "Serena, there is nothing wrong with me, I'm fine."  
  
Serena put her hand to his forehead. Darien felt a electric shock go through his whole body. "Nope, you don't have a temperature. Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Are you actually concerned about me, meatball head?" Darien asked her teasingly.  
  
"I uh-I was umm.I'm just not used to you being nice."  
  
"Well, I won't be nice then," Darien told her.  
  
"No! I mean, I kinda like it when you're nice," Serena said quickly.  
  
Just then, there was a big explosion. Serena and Darien tried to find out where it had come from. 'Oh no! Down town Tokyo!' Serena thought worriedly. "Umm-I have to go. Bye Darien!" Serena shouted as she ran off to transform.  
  
"Serena! Wait! Isn't your house in the OTHER direction?" Darien asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well I-hey! How would YOU know where I live?" Serena stopped and turned around.  
  
Beep! Beep!  
  
"What was that?" Darien asked.  
  
"Nothing, just my beeper," Serena quickly covered.  
  
"Serena! Serena come in!" said a voice from her pocket, "Sailor Moon! Hurry up will ya?" came the pissed voice of Sailor Mars. "Serena, we need your help."  
  
Something in Darien's head connected and he realized that the voice belonged to Rei. His eye widened, "Oh my god!" he whispered.  
  
Darien made a grab for her "beeper". Serena jumped out of the way. Darien lunged at Serena again. This time he caught her arm, she squirmed around a little trying to get out of his strong grip. Darien pulled her close so he could get the communicator out of her pocket.  
  
"Serena! Oh! Umm.hi.uhh.Darien," Sailor Mars was surprised to see Darien instead of Serena. 'How did he find it?' She thought. 'Is Serena okay?' "Umm.why do YOU have the communicator?"  
  
Darien just stared at the communicator. 'I can't believe that Serena is Sailor Moon.' As he thought about it though, it seemed to make sense, in a weird, twisted way.  
  
"Darien, could ya let me go now?" Serena asked. He looked at her. He didn't say anything, just looked at her. "Darien, we can talk after I go fight the evil monster thing, okay?"  
  
Darien nodded slightly. Serena pulled out her brooch and yelled, "MOON COSMIC POWER!" Immediately a bright light erupted and wrapped itself around Serena. Then ribbons appeared and wrapped around her body. Darien closed his eyes; the light was getting too bright for him. He got a small headache from Serena's transformation.  
  
After a while the light faded away. Darien opened his eyes again. In front of him stood Sailor Moon. She looked at him and then turned to go.  
  
"Wait!" He called out to her. She stopped and turned back around. He did his transformation thingy.  
  
She gasped slightly. "Y-you're Tuxedo Mask?" She asked shakily. She couldn't believe that the conceited jerk, who teased her every day was Tuxedo Mask, the hottest guy that Serena had ever seen!  
  
He nodded, "Let's go help your friends."  
  
"Umm-hmm!" She agreed.  
  
* * *  
  
At the scene Mercury was blasting her bubbles, while Mars was doing her 'Celestial Fire' thing. Both of their attacks had little effect on the monster. It trapped their powers and blasted them back at the scouts.  
  
"Ha! You think you can beat me with those measly attacks?" the monster chuckled.  
  
"Watch out!" Sailor Venus yelled to Sailor Moon.  
  
Some of Mars' fire came at her. Moon stared at the fire that was speeding towards her. Tuxedo Mask grabbed Sailor Moon and jumped out of the way. Just in time! There was a huge ash stain left where the fire had landed. Sailor Moon gulped. Tux sent a berage of roses towards the monster. It turned and faced him.  
  
"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"-"JUPITER THUNDER CLAP!" Sailor Venus and Jupiter chose that moment to send in their attacks. The monster was unprepared for the attacks, and was fatally weakened.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Use your scepter already will ya?" Sailor Mars yelled at her.  
  
"I'm getting there!" Moon yelled back. "MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!"  
  
"Ahhh!" The monster screamed as it was blasted.  
  
"Moon Dusted!" Sailor Moon cried happily. She turned and looked at the other scouts. They were exhausted from the fight. Just then, he noticed Tuxedo Mask. "Well.better be getting' home. See ya!" She tried to make a run for it.  
  
"Not so fast!" Tux said. "What about our little talk? Hmmm?"  
  
"Right.I knew that.okay." Serena detransformed.  
  
"Why did you do that for, Serena?" Sailor Jupiter asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, what gives?" Venus asked.  
  
"Uh guys? He knows." Serena trailed off.  
  
"Knows what?" Sailor Jupiter frowned.  
  
"About me-about me being Sailor Moon . . ."  
  
"Oh." Jupiter answered.  
  
"Do you want us to power down too?" Sailor Mercury asked.  
  
"If you want to," Serena replied. So the girls powered down. In Mercury's place stood Amy, in Mars' stood Rei, in Venus' stood Mina, and in Jupiter's stood Lita. 'How could I have not known? I can't believe-' his thoughts were cut short by a scream. 'Serena!'  
  
Serena was in the clutches of a big, horribly ugly monster. It looked like an OLD LADY. With four arms, three eyes, and way too many teeth for her age. She had a steel handbag and a bronze cane.  
  
"Why the hell is an old lady attacking Serena for?" Lita asked.  
  
"I don't think that it's a lady, Lita, more like a energy sucking monster thing," Rei mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, well its got Serena and we have to help her," Amy panicked.  
  
Tuxedo Mask threw some roses at the monster. The girls had to retransform. Serena screamed again.  
  
"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Serena started to cry. The monster started to suck up Serena's energy. Her head drooped. "I feel so weak, guys," Serena said in a low voice.  
  
"No Serena!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed.  
  
"Stay away, cape boy!" the monster snarled. It screeched. The scouts and Tux held their ears. "That was my Super Sonic Wave! You'll never get through it." It laughed evilly. It had sucked up all of Serena's energy and through her onto the ground. Then Alan appeared. He played his flute and Serena slowly sat up, as if she were in some kind of a trance. The monster howled again but Serena and Alan didn't seem to be affected by it at all. However, the scouts and Tux had to once again cover their ears.  
  
Tuxedo Mask sent a couple of steel-tipped roses towards the monster. Mercury tried to run towards Serena, but the monster jumped in between them. It sent another one of its howls towards her. Mercury was blasted away. She didn't get up.  
  
"Oh no! AMY!" Venus cried. "You'll pay for that. VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"  
  
"MARS FIRE SURROUND!"  
  
"JUPITER THUNDER CLAP!"  
  
Tux sent more steel-tipped roses. With their attacks combined, they destroyed the monster.  
  
"Curse you Sailor Brats for all eternity!" were the monster's dying words.  
  
* * *  
  
Alan played his flute. He had hypnotized Serena. 'Ha! When the time is right, beautiful, you will help us gather all the energy we need.'  
  
"Serena, you will not remember anything about the Sailor Scouts, or Sailor Moon, or your Tuxedo Mask or anything, or anyone that has to do with them when you wake up. When I play this tune on my flute again, you will become my slave. You will do only what I say and NO one else. You will help Ann and I gather energy for the doom tree. Understand?"  
  
Serena nodded. "Good girl," Alan chuckled to himself. He disappeared without a trace and Serena passed out.  
  
The scouts detransformed, AGAIN. Mina and Lita rushed over to Amy, while Tuxedo Mask and Rei rushed to Serena. None of them had seemed to noticed that Alan had been there. Amy had woken up fine, but Serena was still out of it.  
  
"Serena! Serena please wake up! Please!" Rei held Serena. Tuxedo Mask had change back to Darien.  
  
"Oh my god," Mina whispered, wide eyed.  
  
"But.I can't believe it," Lita gasped.  
  
Rei was speechless. "So you're Tuxedo Mask, huh?" Amy asked.  
  
Just then, Serena cried out in pain. "No! I have to fight this!" Serena flung herself into Darien's arms and wept. Darien was knocked over and Serena had landed on top of him. Serena's eyes snapped open. "Ohmigosh! I'm so sorry!" Serena apologized. She got off Darien. "Umm.do you happen to know what time it is?"  
  
"Uhh.7:00," said a confused Darien.  
  
"Whaaa?! 7:00? My mom is gonna be so mad!" with that she left in the direction of her house.  
  
"What just happened?" Darien asked.  
  
"Yeah, that was majorly freaky!" Mina chimed in.  
  
"I have no clue whatsoever," Amy replied.  
  
"Come on guys, we'll worry about it tomorrow. We should get home now," Rei suggested.  
  
"You're right, Rei," Lita agreed.  
  
* * *  
  
'What's wrong with Serena?' Darien pondered. He stood on his balcony. 'She acted like she didn't know me.' Something was definitely wrong. 'Maybe when the monster threw her, she hit her head or something,' he thought. His eyelids were beginning to droop. 'I really should get some sleep.' He was exhausted from the battle. 'Rei's right, I'll worry about it tomorrow.' In the back of his mind, he seriously hoped that there was nothing wrong with his gorgeous meatball head.  
  
He tiredly changed into shorts and a T-shirt, and promptly fell asleep. He had dreams about Serena all night.  
  
* * *  
  
"Serena, your gonna be late for the scout meeting," someone told her.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be late!" Serena wailed as she hopped out of bed. She really needed to set her alarm. "Why doesn't anyone ever wake me?"  
  
"Believe me, Serena, they try," came a voice.  
  
"Wait, what scout meeting? Huh? Who said that?" Serena asked, a little freaked out.  
  
"Oh, honestly, Serena. Down here. I'm Luna remember?" Serena looked down to see her cat.  
  
"Lu-Luna? You-you can talk?" Serena asked, REALLY freaked out now.  
  
"Yes Serena, I could always talk," Serena received a strange look from Luna.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Sammy! Luna can talk!" Serena scooped up Luna and ran to her mom and dad.  
  
"Serena! What are you doing?!" Luna yelled at her.  
  
"I'm showing you to my mom and dad. Wow! I have a talking cat. This is so cool!" Serena said happily, "I always thought that you could understand me." She found her mom. "Mom!"  
  
Luna chose that moment to scratch Serena. Serena yelped and let Luna go, and ran off. She jumped out the window onto the tree and ran off.  
  
"Yes Serena?" Ilene Tsukino asked her daughter.  
  
"Umm.never mind, I.uhh forgot what I wanted to ask you," Serena covered up.  
  
"Okay then sweetie," her mom said.  
  
"I'm gonna go to the arcade, okay? Bye mom!" Serena snagged a piece of toast and ran out the door.  
  
"That girl practically lives on the streets," Ilene muttered to herself.  
  
* * *  
  
Serena walked down the street, deep in thought. 'I can't believe Luna talks! Maybe I just imagined that. Yes, I imagined that,' Serena convinced herself. She looked up just as she collided into someone.  
  
"Oof!" Serena landed on something warm and soft. She opened her eyes. It was a guy. He had ebony hair, and beautiful sapphire blues eyes. 'WOW! He's gorgeous!' She thought. He sat up, rubbing his head. She sat in his lap. Serena quickly got up.  
  
"I am so sorry. I should have watched where I was going. Are you okay?" she said in a rush.  
  
The guy shot her a strange look, "It's okay meatball head. Chill out."  
  
"Okay-hey! Don't call me meatball head!" Serena yelled at him.  
  
"Are you on the way to the arcade?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" Serena questioned.  
  
"Well, you always go to the arcade around this time," he shrugged.  
  
"Do I know you?" Serena asked trying to remember if she had met him before.  
  
"Yeah," the guy said slowly. He seemed a little confused.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll umm.see you.uhh later," she stammered.  
  
"Well actually, I'm heading there myself," he replied, so they walked to the arcade together.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where is that meatball brain? She is so gonna get it! She makes me so mad!" Rei yelled to one in particular.  
  
"Yeah, this way late. Even for Serena," Mina put in.  
  
"I agree. Serena is never this late, I think something might have happened to her," Amy said worriedly.  
  
"Guys, I think that we should look for her-" Lita was cut off. "Sailor Scouts! Something is very wrong!"  
  
"Luna!" the girls cried in unison, "What is it?"  
  
"It's Serena. She was acting very strange this morning," Luna began. "She seemed as though she didn't know that I could talk. She tried to show me to her mom. I'm very worried that there is something wrong with our leader."  
  
"Luna, there is always something wrong with her," Rei commented.  
  
"Well, she's weirder that usual, then," Luna replied.  
  
"Maybe it had to do with the monster yesterday. She lost some of her energy. Maybe that's the reason. She'll probably come to pretty soon. We should try to find her, though," said Amy, the sensible one.  
  
"Fine, but we better not have to waste the whole day trying to find stupid meatball head!" said Rei grumpily.  
  
"Don't worry, Rei. I bet you, I know where exactly she is," Mina said.  
  
"And where is that?" Rei questioned.  
  
"At the arcade, where else?" Mina replied knowingly.  
  
"Of course," Lita said.  
  
"Ah, yes. The arcade," Amy sighed.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Darien! Hey Serena!" Andrew called out.  
  
'Hmm.so that's his name' Serena looked up at the guy standing beside her. 'It fits him' Serena smiled.  
  
Darien looked down to see Serena smile at him. His stomach did a double take. 'Maybe she likes me,' Darien thought happily.  
  
"Hi Andrew," they said at the same time. Serena giggled.  
  
"Well, nice to see you two have met," Andrew commented. "Yeah, we bumped into each other on the street. Literally," Serena informed him.  
  
Andrew gave her a big smile, while Darien gave them both a funny look. 'What's with the funny looks, today? Every body's been giving me them.' Serena noted to herself. She had a weird feeling, as if Darien knew a secret and wasn't gonna let her in on it. 'Oh well, I'm probably just paranoid.' She shook off the feeling, thinking that it was just nothing.  
  
"What do you mean 'we just met'?" He inquired.  
  
"Yeah, a little ways down on the street. You were there, REMEMBER? We ran into each other, like a couple of seconds ago! And I thought I had a short-term memory!" she told him.  
  
"But we've known each other for years!" Darien cried.  
  
"Uh . . ." Andrew shook his head. "Are you okay, Darien?"  
  
"Of course I'm okay! Serena! What's wrong with you?!"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME'??? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO THINKS YOU KNOW ME," Serena shot back.  
  
"MEATBALL HEAD!" came a VERY angry voice.  
  
"Are you talking to me?" Serena turned around. There was a girl standing behind her. She had black hair, just like Darien's, and stormy, violet eyes. Her face was a little red, Serena guessed that it was from anger.  
  
"Duh, who else would I be talking to? The wall?" said the girl sarcastically.  
  
"Umm.what did I do?" Serena asked, confused.  
  
"It's what you DIDN'T do that makes me mad! You DIDN'T come to the meeting!" the girl yelled.  
  
"What meeting? I was never told about any meeting! And who are you? I don't think you should be yelling at someone you don't even KNOW!" Serena yelled back. This girl was really getting on her nerves. "I don't know what you're yelling at me for but, you should STOP! I don't even know you're name!"  
  
"Are you kidding me, Meatball Head? Where have you been, the moon? I'm Rei, remember? I can't believe this! Out of all the things. Trying to forget me? You are such a ditz, Sere-" a blue-haired girl cut Rei off.  
  
"Serena, don't you remember us?" she asked.  
  
"No, should I know you?" Serena asked. 'What are they talking about? How does she know my name?'  
  
"Well, er.yes," the girl replied.  
  
"Wait! Oh, Amy! You're the girl in my language class, right? Oh and you're Lita," Serena said, pointing to the tall brunette, "I remember you two," Serena thought harder to see if she could remember the other two girls.  
  
"Remember me? Mina?" asked the blonde-haired girl.  
  
"Mina? I don't really remember, although you remind me of Sailor V for some reason," Serena looked at every girl. Rei was looking at her with a shocked expression on her face. Serena turned to look at Darien. He was just staring at her. Andrew was the only one who didn't stare at her. Instead, he stared a Darien and the others. "Umm-I'm gonna go-I'm just gonna go," Serena ran out of the arcade.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Guys! I hope you like the first chapter of Moonlight Romance. Thanx for reading this. Have fun waiting for my next chapter. Hope you like this. PLEASE e-mail me! Bye! Or review . . . whatever, if you want a next chapter, do as I bid or you will never know what will happen to poor Serena . . . mwahahahahahahahahaha . . . . . . . okay, well . . . bye for now . . . 


	2. Moonlight Romance 2

Hey! Wuz up? Me again! Hope you like this story so far! I hope this chapter isn't going to be short. I'm TRIING making it long, I really AM, but it's just so hard! Anywayz a million thanx to you for reading this. This is my first fic, so I wanna make it REALLY good. Wish me luck, and I hope you like it.  
  
This is rated PG for some MILD language . . . I mean REALLY mild . . .  
  
Oh! And thanx to my friends, ESPECIALLY Silvermoon928 for helping me through the tough parts and everything! You have to go read her stories! They are SO GOOD! And I know a good story when I read one. This chapter is kind of boring in the beginning, but it gets better and more romantic. So enough with the boring chitchat and on with the story!!  
  
Oh and P. S.: I would like to thank Angel Queen and Ghetto Queen for their totally sweet reviews!!! If it weren't for them . . . you wouldn't be able to read this chapter here cuz I would have been WAY to discouraged to even write it!!! So I dedicate this chapter to them!!! HI Y'ALL!!! (yes, I am a Texan, what of it?!?!?!)  
  
Part Two Of  
  
Moonlight Romance  
Serena was running through the park. She thought about what happened earlier. 'Something weird is going on and I'm gonna find out what it is' she thought. She stopped in the rose garden and looked around. Everything was so beautiful here. It was peaceful and quiet. Serena walked up to the fountain. It had two angels on it. They were both looking up at the sky. She splashed some water on herself.  
  
"It feels so good out here," she said to herself.  
  
"Really?" a voice asked, "I think it's a little chilly."  
  
"Aaahhhhhh!" Serena shrieked. She looked back and found that it was Darien. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same," he replied.  
  
"Well, I'm here to sort some things out," she told him.  
  
"I'm here to . . . well . . . see if you're okay, I guess," he answered.  
  
"Well, I'm fine, so you can go home now."  
  
"No, I think I'll stick around here for a while," he said.  
  
"Why? What do you want from me?!" Serena asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just wanna make sure that you really are okay . . . is that so wrong?" Darien replied.  
  
Serena was silent and confused. "Why do you care?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well . . . " Darien shifted uncomfortably, "Because I . . . I don't know. I just do" He looked down, avoiding her gaze. Serena was quiet. He mustered up some courage and forced himself to look her in the eye. She was staring intently at him. He felt a tad bit uncomfortable but he didn't look away. Finally Serena spoke, after a couple minutes of silence.  
  
"Well, as you can see, I am fine," Serena turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Serena looked at Darien. "Don't go!" Darien said hurriedly, as if he were afraid that Serena would turn and leave him any second. She stood there waiting for him to continue. "I uh . . . I umm."  
  
"Yeah?" she asked, a bit confused. "Darien?" she asked softly trying to read his expression. "What is it?" He seemed nervous for some reason. 'What's wrong with him?' she thought to herself.  
  
'What am I supposed to say?' Darien thought. 'Serena can't leave . . .'  
  
'What's stopping her?' said a voice in his head.  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'Well, she's not going anywhere . . . so what's stopping her from leaving?'  
  
'Well-I . . . umm . . ."  
  
'Yeah, that's what I thought. Just ask the girl out or something before she actually DOES leave!'  
  
'FINE!!! God, my stupid conscience is so damn demanding! . . . Okay, here goes.'  
  
"Umm, Serena . . . are you doing anything tonight? I mean-you know-well, I thought that maybe we could-I don't know-maybe we could have dinner-or something like that . . ." he trailed off.  
  
Serena smiled, a totally HOT guy was asking HER out! 'I must be dreaming' she thought. Serena looked at Darien. He looked so worried and tense, like he was afraid she was going to reject him. 'Poor Darien.' "Sure, I would love that," she told him.  
  
He relaxed. "So I'll pick you up at six-thirty-ish, okay?" Darien asked her. She nodded.  
  
"Where are we gonna go?" she asked.  
  
"Don't worry about that. Just leave it up to me," he replied.  
  
"Okay, then! I'll see you tonight!" she waved at him as she walked off.  
  
* * *  
  
kind of a cliff-hanger, huh? Yeah, I know . . . this wasn't as good as the first chapter, but it works with the plot, does it not? Wow that rhymes! it works with the plot, does it not? it works with the plot, does it not? it works with the plot, does it not? it works with the plot, does it not?  
  
im 


	3. Moonlight 3

Hi! How are you doing right now? Good I hope. I'M BACK!!!!!! Yeah, I hope this chapter was worth the wait! This is where it (should) starts to get romantic! I know the second chapter was embarrassingly short after my first one; I hope this one was a little better. Well guess what? I have a challenge for you! Betcha can't-or won't take the time to do this problem. This very very hard-er complicatedly LONG math problem. If you do get it, e- mail me to see if your pain-staking work has paid off and given you the right answer (I hope this problem isn't longer than the story itself . . . that would REALLY be sad . . . hehe . . .  
  
Lyn went to school and spent $5 on her lunch. Her friend Skye paid back the money that he owed her, which was $12.50. Then, she went shopping after- school and spent $20 out of the $1500 she had to begin with. She'd saved that for about two years. Then, she went over to her grandma's and spent $459 on a wheelchair for the frail old woman. Then she opened her mail and found that she earned a $25,000 scholarship from Princeton for four years (don't we all wish we could be as lucky?!). Then, she lost $15 on her way to her bedroom (dumb girl!). Her brother gave her $40 for her birthday and her parents gave her $150 each (I wish my mom and dad were that generous!). She then went to the movies with her friends and spent $10 on food and drinks. Then, she went to work and got paid $10 and hour and worked for 4 hours. Lyn went to dinner with her boyfriend, Scott, that night. She paid $39.95 for dinner (that Scott is SUCH a cheapskate . . . although it isn't fair for the guy to ALWAYS have to pay for the dates . . . I guess it depends on who is asking who . . . whatever! I don't care about that right now!). Then Scott (the cheapskate) gave her a beautiful golden locket (no wonder he couldn't pay for dinner!!! Awww!!! How sweet! I guess he's not that bad after all . . .). She went to sleep and woke up the next day to find that she had lost $12.50 (what a ditzy little girl!). Lyn cried and found $6.85 under the couch (there is a God after all . . .). she then went and bought $60 worth of candy (it was *ahem* that time of the month, I'm guessing). At school, she found $150, but turned it in (what a goody-two- shoes!) and got a $70 reward (I would rather have the $150, wouldn't you?!). How much money does our dear little Lyn have left?  
~If your answer was: "Way more than I'll EVER have!" then you were very very close, but not quite right. Close one though!!! Thanks and try again!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay . . . here's the actual story:  
  
Part 3 of Moonlight Romance  
  
By: the one and only (well besides the other ones) Lizzie  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon; if you think I did than you must be delirious . . . do you think that I could join you?  
  
~  
  
Serena sat in front of her vanity mirror and stared at her reflection and sighed happily. Serena was surprised at how fast the afternoon past by to become six. Serena slipped on her white satin dress. She twirled around and glanced at herself in the mirror. The golden bodice on the dress shimmered in the light as she moved. She put her silky, golden-blonde hair up in an elegant French twist, entwined with genuine pearls. Next, she put on her make-up (which she definitely didn't need an abundance of), which consisted of only a light blush, pearly pink eye shadow and a light pink lip-gloss. She rubbed some body shimmer on her bare arms and studied herself in the mirror again.  
  
Then she glanced up expectantly at the clock. It was now 6:15. 'Only fifteen minutes to go,' she thought silently, wanting to gnaw off her arm in anticipation. Her stomach kept churning and Serena felt like butterflies were having their own little party inside of her. She had to do something to keep her mind off of her apprehension and uneasiness. She got up and paced around her room nervously, glancing at the clock every so-often.  
  
6:20 'This is it, only ten more minutes.'  
  
6:23 'Come girl, you can keep your cool.'  
  
6:25 'It's okay!  
  
6:28 'He'll be here.'  
  
6:30 'Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
It was time! Serena stopped pacing abruptly and strained to hear if the doorbell was ringing. Sure enough-  
  
Ding! Dong!  
  
She tried unsuccessfully to stifle a scream of excitement and flew down the stairs, while trying not to trip and ruin her beautiful dress and shoes. She stopped before opening the door, waited a moment, and then took a big breath. 'Okay . . . I am in my happy place, I am in my very happy place!' she thought excitedly, quickly getting sidetracked. 'Right, okay, I am calm. I am good. Just breathe.' She took her own advice, then opened the door to which revealed a very handsome Darien in a black dress shirt and khaki pants. Serena caught her breath at the sight of him. He held a bouquet of dazzling blood-red roses in his hand. He looked up at her. At first he was shocked, but then, he broke into a wide grin.  
  
"You look amazing," he breathed. After gaining his composure, he spoke up. "These are for you," he said, giving her the roses. She held them up to her nose and took a big whiff.  
  
"Wow, Darien! These are gorgeous!" she replied. Darien heard a low growl emitting from the living room, and then a smack, and some muffled yelling. Serena must have noticed because she laughed nervously. "My dad is kinda over-protective of me." Darien nodded his head and left it at that while Serena went to put the roses in some water.  
  
*Ahem*  
  
Darien turned his head to see a very red-faced man staring back at him. He smiled nervously, backing away a little.  
  
"I am Ken Tsukino, Serena's father," he introduced, holding out a hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm Darien Chiba," he replied shaking Ken's hand, which held his in death grip. Darien feared for his poor little hand's life. Just then, a purple-haired lady stepped out from behind Ken.  
  
"Hello, Darien, I'm Serena's mom, Ilene. It's very nice to finally meet you. Serena couldn't stop talking about you the whole afternoon."  
  
"Mom!" Serena whined from behind them, as Darien grinned. His expression quickly became blank when he saw Ken staring at him with murder in his eyes. Darien took a few steps back. Serena gave another nervous laugh and pushed Darien out of the door.  
  
"Bye mom, bye dad! Love ya," she said quickly before her dad could react.  
  
"Bye honey! Have a great time and be back by ten," her mother called out as Darien opened the door for Serena.  
  
*  
  
"You know, you do look very beautiful," Darien said, glancing over at her.  
  
"Thanks," she replied weakly, turning crimson (AN: I love that word! Crimson!)  
  
A comfortable silence set over them as Serena watched the scenery go by. After a while, Serena was tired of the silence so she tried to break it.  
  
"So where are we going?" Serena asked. Darien just simply smiled,  
  
"You'll see," was all he supplied her with. Serena returned her gaze back towards the scenery going by, wondering what Darien was up to. "Penny for your thoughts?" he asked after a moment of quietness.  
  
"Just looking at the scenery." Darien nodded and pulled into the parking lot of a VERY upscale restaurant. Serena gaped at the grandeur of it all. Darien just smiled and parked the car. He went over to the passenger side and opened the door for Serena in a VERY gentlemanly fashion. Serena blushed. She wasn't used to all of this fancy treatment. They walked towards the ornate entrance and went inside.  
  
"Do you have reservations?" the hostess asked.  
  
"Yes, they would be under Mr. Chiba," Darien informed the woman.  
  
"Ah, yes, right this way, Mr. Chiba." They walked to the elevator and the lady pressed the top button. They cruised up the restaurant elevator onto the roof level. The door slowly opened to reveal a small, but magnificent table set just for two. There were lit candles and wine glasses probably fill sparkling grape juice, since Serena was under the drinking age. There was a small orchestra playing soft music. Serena's eyes widened at the sight of it all. It was such a grand sight to behold. Darien smiled, looking over at her, watching her. The hostess sat them down and gave them their menus. "The waiter will be here shortly," she told them. They nodded and were left alone. Darien glanced up at Serena. The moon was bright and full, casting a luminous shadow over her angelic face, the stars sparkling like diamonds over them on the black velvet cloak of night . . . There were small lanterns that granted just enough light to see each other in. Serena caught him looking at her and blushed slightly. They gazed into each other's eyes, seeing into each other's souls. Serena was the one to break the silence.  
  
The waiter came shortly and they ordered their meals. Serena had the house special and Darien received the fillet minion. They ate silently.  
  
"This is beautiful, Darien. I've always dreamed of something like this happening to me . . . but I never thought that it actually would . . ." she trailed off, leaving silence to take over once again. They had finished their dinner and were now watching each other nevously.  
  
"I'm glad that you like it," Darien said quietly, slightly avoiding her eyes. He looked up at the orchestra. "W-would you like to dance?" he asked nervously. Serena smiled, her eyes shining with happiness.  
  
"I would love to," she replied. Darien stood up and went to take her hand. He led her to the middle of the roof and rested one hand on her waist and held her hand with the other. The music was soft and they drifted into oblivion.  
  
Darien looked at Serena and lowered his head a little. Serena leaned up and their lips met in a passionate kiss. They pulled away with Serena's face turning red. She snuggled against Darien's shoulder.  
  
"That was my first kiss," she mumbled happily into his jacket. The orchestra's music began to die down as the song ended. The next song consisted only a flute solo. The sound seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. It entranced Darien, yet at the same time, sent chills up his spine. The woman in his arms stirred and he looked down. Serena slowly began to back away, leaving Darien hurt and confused.  
  
Suddenly, a burst of light erupted from Serena's body and she screamed in pain. Darien looked around hopelessly, looking for someone to help. The members of the orchestra, he saw, were gone. There was only one person standing in front of him. He quickly changed into Tuxedo Mask, not caring if his identity was revealed. The only thing that he really cared about right now was keeping Serena out of harm's way.  
  
"I have been waiting for you, Serena," the chilling voice spoke passed him.  
  
'Oh no, Serena!' Darien thought.  
  
Serena was floating in the air above him, smiling wickedly. "It's been too long." Darien stared at her, his eyes wide in shock.  
  
"Serena?" he breathed.  
  
"In the flesh, hon," she replied. The white satin dress that she had been wearing that evening had turned into black velvet one instead. Her eyes no longer had a dancing light in them. Rather they were lifeless and dull. And that smile of hers, Darien had never seen one so-so evil, yet happy . . .  
  
"Do you remember your mission?" Alan asked impatiently. Serena nodded obediently.  
  
"Mission?" Darien asked and Alan turned to him.  
  
"Oh, didn't you realize it? Serena is on our side now." He chuckled at the shocked expression on Darien's face.  
  
"Wha-what do you mean?!" Darien cried.  
  
"You heard me." Alan narrowed his eyes. "Serena, you're first responsibility is to get rid of this cape boy!" Serena nodded and Alan vanished, smirking. "Good luck," he whispered humorously.  
  
"So, how do you want to die?" Serena asked casually, as if asking for the time of day.  
  
"Oh bloody hell," he whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well, that's it for now. How do you like it so far? I know that it's really short, but I'm trying here!!! Hey, thanks for the 2nd review, ghetto queen! I really appreciate it!!! Keep the reviews coming!  
  
PLEASE review me some more!!! If you do, I will love you forever!!!! Or at least be forever in debt to you . . . please? *Whimpers* please? I am on my knees . . . pity the poor writer? Thanks . . . don't you have a smidgen of humanity in you??? 


	4. AN

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't been posting . . . I've just been REALLY busy, so . . . I'm trying the best that I can! I'll try to get another chapter ready as soon as possible. Thanks for your support! Bye, Lizzie 


	5. Moonlight Romance 4

I would like to take this moment to thank Kat, Nizmo, and especially Jasmine for their incredibly up-lifting reviews. Those of you who are ACTAUALLY reading (and liking it) this should thank them for renewing my will to write this . . .  
  
Oh, and Nizmo? Yeah, umm . . . I don't know if that was the right answer or not, cuz . . . *rubs arm embarassly* I'm not good at math, well, actually I'm too lazy . . . hehe, (you're probably right, though) but you get the wonderful prize of: *drum roll* my admiration and respect for taking the time to do that useless problem that I spent ten minutes to write down for absolutely no reason at all, except for the fact that I was extremely bored. Will the wonders ever cease? ;)  
  
Disclaimer: You thought-haha-that I might have-hahahahaha-actually *wipes tears away from eyes, because I am laughing too hard* owned-haha-Sailor Moon? Hahahahahahahahaha . . .  
  
Roses are red  
  
Violets are blue  
  
Me no own,  
  
So you no sue!  
  
Just incase you didn't get the 1st one . . .  
  
"What's wrong?" Serena mocked. "Are you afraid or something?"  
  
Tuxedo Mask stared at her in horror. "What-what do you mean? Ser-Serena?"  
  
She sighed exasperatedly. "Yes, I'm Serena, and yes, I'm going to kill you, got it?" He just stared back at her, stunned out of his wits.  
  
"STOP, IN THE NAME OF-Serena?" a voice came from behind her. She turned around swiftly and her face broke out in a wicked smile.  
  
"Why, Sailor Mars, how nice of you to come," she said, her voice dripping with evil. "Where is everyone else? I would have liked a small reunion."  
  
"Serena?" Sailor Mars breathed. "What happened to you? What are you doing?" she added as she glanced at Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"I was about to kill him, until you showed up and intruded, but that's okay. The more to die, the merrier, right?" she chuckled softly and raised her right hand. A black light began to form at the tips of her fingers. It grew bigger and bigger by the minute. Serena cackled (if you can imagine that) and forced the ball of energy towards Tuxedo Mask. It enclosed his body and sucked out his energy. He groaned softly as he fell to the ground unconsciously. Serena and Sailor Mars both looked shocked.  
  
"What happened?!" they both yelled at the same time. Then they turned and stared at each other.  
  
"What did you do?!" Sailor Mars demanded. She ran over to check for his pulse and to see if he was breathing. He was, thankfully, but he seemed to be in a deep sleep.  
  
Serena stared at them breathlessly. She hadn't killed him. Why? Why hadn't she killed him? 'Why?' she kept repeating to herself. She had used her full power, yet, he had lived. She didn't even have to check to see if he was alive, or not, to know. She just . . . she just knew. He was merely unconscious. Alive and well, just not conscious. She disappeared quietly, leaving him to Sailor Mars, wanting to sort her thoughts. 'I must get rid of these human feelings,' she chastised herself.  
  
* Rei sat there quietly, watching Amy check on Darien to see if he was all right. She didn't get it. Serena was evil? Those two words did not belong in the same sentence, much less be true. How could it have happened? She closed her eyes and tried to remember the last battle that they had fought.  
"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Serena started to cry. The monster started to suck up Serena's energy. Her head drooped. "I feel so weak, guys," Serena said in a low voice.  
  
"No Serena!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed.  
  
"Stay away, cape boy!" the monster snarled. It screeched. The scouts and Tux held their ears. "That was my Super Sonic Wave! You'll never get through it." It laughed evilly. It had sucked up all of Serena's energy and through her onto the ground. Then Alan appeared. He played his flute and Serena slowly sat up, as if she were in some kind of a trance. The monster howled again but Serena and Alan didn't seem to be affected by it at all. However, the scouts and Tux had to once again cover their ears.  
  
Tuxedo Mask sent a couple of steel-tipped roses towards the monster. Mercury tried to run towards Serena, but the monster jumped in between them. It sent another one of its howls towards her. Mercury was blasted away. She didn't get up.  
  
"Oh no! AMY!" Venus cried. "You'll pay for that. VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"  
  
"MARS FIRE SURROUND!"  
  
"JUPITER THUNDER CLAP!"  
  
Tux sent more steel-tipped roses. With their attacks combined, they destroyed the monster.  
  
"Curse you Sailor Brats for all eternity!" were the monster's dying words.  
  
The scene was playing over and over in her head, but she didn't know why . . .  
  
"Stay away, cape boy!" the monster snarled. It screeched. The scouts and Tux held their ears. "That was my Super Sonic Wave! You'll never get through it." It laughed evilly. It had sucked up all of Serena's energy and through her onto the ground. Then Alan appeared. He played his flute and Serena slowly sat up, as if she were in some kind of a trance. The monster howled again but Serena and Alan didn't seem to be affected by it at all. However, the scouts and Tux had to once again cover their ears.  
  
~ But Serena and Alan didn't seem to be affected by it at all. However, the scouts and Tux had to once again cover their ears.  
  
Rei's eyes snapped open wide! Alan! He was there that day . . . but why? Was this all his fault? But how? What if he was the one behind all of the latest attacks?  
  
"Well, he's not dead," Amy said, interrupting her troubled thoughts. "But he seems to be in a stage of unconsciousness and I don't know how long that might last."  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Mina asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm afraid not. His chances of dying are fairly slim, but so are his chances at waking up. I think that the only one who has even a small chance at saving him would be . . ."  
  
'Serena.' They all finished her in their heads. Funny, the one who wanted him dead was his only hope to live. Rei had explained everything that happened to the other girls. They all took it in with shocked expressions, not knowing what to think. Their Serena, was now an energy sucking demon . . . how could it be? Rei chose that moment tell them what she thought about Alan.  
  
"Girls, I think that Alan has something to do with this." They all stared at her like she was crazy.  
  
"That hunky new guy?" Lita asked in disbelief. Rei nodded.  
  
"He was there. At the battle we fought a couple days ago," she spoke. "I remember him . . . and Serena. He was playing his flute and she was just staring at him. He was doing something to her. I don't know what, but I know that this was his fault."  
  
"What are we gonna do? We can't just leave Darien here, but we can't just sit here and wait for Serena to come, IF she even does . . ." Mina put in.  
  
"You're right. I think we should split up. Mina, and I shall stay back and watch Darien. You and Lita go find Serena," Amy suggested.  
  
They all nodded in agreement, and set off on their missions. The sky outside suddenly got dark and it began to rain heavily, equipped with lightning and thunder. They should have token it as a bad omen . . .  
  
~  
  
Mwahahahahahaha!!! What will happen next? Will Serena become fully evil? Will Darien survive? What will happen to Rei and Lita? Will they die too? And what will happen when Ann finds out that Alan has recruited Serena? Will the green-eyed monster rear its ugly head? Stay tuned to find out!  
  
Ciao! 


	6. AN

I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT FOREVER, BUT I HAVE BEEN UNNATURALLY BUSY WITH MY SCHOOL WORK BECAUSE IT'S THE END OF THE YEAR AND MY TEACHERS ARE ALL EVIL AND WANT ME TO DIE. . . WELL, MOST OF THEM. . . LOL. . . I PROMISE TO GET ANOTHER CHAPPIE OUT ASAP. . . TILL THEN. . .  
  
LIZZIE 


End file.
